When Elvis Eats Sausages
by RockstarGurl4444
Summary: What happens when Daphne and Red find out that Elvis was eating sausages?


**Hello Sisters Grimm Fans:):)**

**So I was having breakfast this morning and I ate sausages, so I kind of created this story on Elvis since we all know his love for sausages.**

**I think that someone might have had the same idea as this before, so sorry if you think I might me copying your idea. I just thought it'd be fun to write about.**

**Read On!:):)**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**When Elvis East Sausages**

**DPOV**

I opened my eyes to see the white ceiling above me. I tilted my head and saw Sabrina sleeping. I was the first one awake? That's creepy considering I take the longest to get up. I took off the blankets one by one and got out of bed. I stretched and walked lazily to the bathroom. On my way, I found Puck.

"Good morning," I said and he turned to me.

"Shh, I'm planning a prank," he said with a smile. I looked at him and noticed mud dropping out of his pockets.

"Why do you have mud in your pockets?" I asked and he walked pass me.

"Take a guess, then don't tell me about it," he said, walking into my room. I shrugged and made my way into the bathroom. I picked up my toothbrush and stuck toothpaste on it. Opening the faucet and inserting the toothbrush into my mouth, I counted. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... twenty nine, thirty. I spit out the tooth paste and washed my toothbrush. Then I took some water into my mouth and washed it. I grabbed towel and got rid of the remaining water on my face.

"Are you finished, liebling," Granny asked from outside.

"Done," I said and walked out of the bathroom. When she saw me, she kissed me in the cheek.

"Good morning," she told me.

"Good morning, Granny Relda," I said. She walked into the bathroom and I walked into my room. Puck was sticking mud and green paint to the ceiling.

"Looking good," I said and he nodded.

"I know. I can't wait to see the look on Grimms face," he said and I smiled.

"Well, don't prank her too hard," I said and grabbed my slippers from my side if the bed. I slipped my feet in and walked to the door.

"I'll try my best to," he said. Sabrina shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes half way, but she shut them just as quickly and turned to her side.

"Well, that was a close one," he said and continued his work, squirting a bottle of mayonnaise on top of the huge mess. How does it stick? I shook my head and walked outside and to Mr. Canis's room. He was sitting on the floor, arms on his lap, with his eyes closed. Red was sleeping on the bed, but as soon as I walked to her, her eyes opened wide.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," I whispered back, "You want to get some breakfast?" As I said it, her stomach rumbled.

"I guess that's a yes," I said and she smiled, embarrassed. She got out of bed and put on her sneakers. I took her hand and we ran out of the room closing the door silently behind us. Granny Relda came out of the bathroom as we were about to walk down the stairs and stopped us.

"Hold on, where are you two going," she asked with a smile.

"To eat some cereal or something," I said.

"No, no. I'll make a big breakfast. Can you take out the eggs, pancake mix, bacon, some oranges and the sausages," she said and we nodded.

"Sure," Red said and Granny hugged us.

"Thank you," she responded and looked at me then laughed. I cocked my head in confusion and she shook her head. I shrugged and we ran down the steps and stepped onto the wooden floor.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your home," she whispered.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's what we do," I said proudly. I opened up the fridge door and peered inside. Tons of food of all different color, shape and flavor came in sight.

"What did she say again?" I asked, forgetting. I turned to Red and she stared at my face. Then she laughed and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," she said, quickly.

"Nah, it's okay. I forget things all the time," I said.

"No, it's... uhh, not that. You umm, have some toothpaste on your nose," she said and my eyes widened.

"Really," I said and brought my hand up to my nose. I felt a dry spot on it and ran to the sink, pouring water on my nose and scrubbing hard. When I was sure it was off, I walked back to the fridge.

"I really got wash better," I muttered and walked to Red, "Sorry." She shook her head and opened the fridge again.

"Alright," she said, "if I remember correctly, she asked for the pancake mix, eggs, bacon and oranges." I pulled them all out as she said them. Something was missing, I thought.

"Oh and the sausages," she said and I nodded. My hand reached into the fridge, looking for the sausages, but to my surprise it wasn't there.

"Hmm, that's strange. It's not here," I said.

"Maybe, we ran out," she said and I shook my head.

"Granny went shopping yesterday," I muttered and I gasped.

"What's wrong, Daphne," Red asked.

"I think Elvis might have taken it," I said and walked into the living room.

"Oh! So, no sausage. That's okay, I guess. I mean we have all of the other foods so it's not like were missing out on much, right?" she asked.

"No, no, no," I said, "When Elvis eats sausages, he gets a bit gassy. So the whole house will be smelling horrible. Trust me, last time Puck gave Elvis a small piece of sausage to see what happened and the house smelled for the whole day. And that was just a small piece," I said looking under the tables.

"How much sausage was in the the box?" she asked and I stared at her, horrified.

"12 pieces," I said, worried.

"So this is bad," she said, helping me look for him. We looked everywhere for him, on his pillow, under the couch cushions, behind the curtains. All of the sudden, there was a loud noise coming from behind the couch. In only a couple of seconds, there was a horrible smell drifting through the room. We walked to the couch and peered behind it. What we saw was Elvis, laying down with a ripped up package that read "Italian Sausages. You make the Sausage. I'll make it sizzle." he looked as if he was about to throw up and then he started to whimper.

"Well that's not good," Red said and I nodded.

"Granny!" I shouted. I waited three seconds until I heard her yell back.

"Yes," she responded. I took a couple of deep breaths which were hard with the smell, but I managed a few words.

"We have a situation!" With that, Elvis let out one of the worst smells ever and Red fell to the ground.

**Well, that was my one-shot. I hope everyone who's read it, has enjoyed it.**

**~~RockstarGurl4444**


End file.
